Family Ties
by twistedfall1997
Summary: Hatori gets a call from a long lost friend, but she doesn't want anything from him but to watch her two kids for her. But when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure get there, it doesn't take long to figure out that they may be in for more than they bargained for. Rated M for language and violence...Just want to be safe
1. Family Ties

_****__**NOTES! Hey! I'll apologize now that this story is kinda weird and twists around. It has a plot, but its one of those complicated stories! Anyways, sadly, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters :'(... But, on a happier note, I am almost completely done writing this out on paper so I'll have it out quicker!**_

The worn out wooden furniture in the living room sat empty as a crashing sound screamed from the kitchen. "You're not my mom!"  
"No shit?" A teenage girl walked out of the kitchen carrying four garbage bags. "I've always thought for the last fifteen years I was!" she mumbled, lifting a foot to open the door. To her surprise, it was swung open for her. The teens eyes doubled in size, body shaking. "M-Mother..." she stuttered, stepping backwards. The woman stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "W-welcome h-home!"A hand slammed into the teens face, knocking her to the ground. Garbage spilled everywhere as the woman stepped on her daughter. "Stop our stuttering! Get off your ass and clean this place up! Sakura dear! Mommys home!"

"High school girls! High school girls!" the goofy, kimono wearing man sang from the back of the silver sports car.  
"Shigure." the driver warned, shifting gears.  
"Oh c'mon Ha'ri! He's just having some fun!" the other passenger said, moving his hands dramatically. The man's long silver hair blew in the wind as he rolled down the window.  
"Ayame we left the estate for a reason." the driver reminded, rolling the window and Ayame began to talk in gibberish to each other. Hatori rested his hand on his hand, sighing. 'I haven't heard from them in years, and now she wants me to pick up her kids.' He placed his left hand on the steering wheel as he down shifted. "Do you two ever stop?"

"Nope!" Ayame chirped. Shigure shook his head.  
"High school girls!" he began to sing once more, seeing the white stone building. Hatori parked alongside the road, getting out after the over excited men.  
Leaning against his car, Hatori lit a cigarette. Shigure literally skipped across the street to the school grounds, Ayame running besides him. 'What a small school for her to put her children in.' Hatori thought. ' For her to put the in a public school is even more odd.' As the bell rang from inside the building, he blew a smoke circle, not paying attention to anything but his thoughts. Shigure watched the doors in hopes of a large group of girls coming out. After a minute, the doors opened. Ayame looked at Shigure, Hatori dropping the butt of his cigarette on the pavement, stepping down on it.

A long girl walked out, full back pack slung over her shoulders. She had her hair tied back, black tank top on, and blue jeans covering her legs. Hatori stood up straight, recognizing the face. 'Naomi Wanatki.' he thought, watching her ignore his two friends. 'She looks just like her mother.'  
"Are you Naomi Wanatki?" Ayame asked, making the girl stop. 'She sure looks like a Wanatki.'  
"Or maybe your Sakura Wanatki?" Shigure prompted. The girl frowned, doors opening once again. 'I heard that she's the pretty once!" The girl turned to him, caramel eyes furious.  
"Fuck off." she spat before running across the street.

_**END! Well...Its kinda an odd ending, but thats where I ended it in my notebook so thats where its ending! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, but I'm leaving Wednesday for memorial day weekend camping trip ^_^ too bad I'm not going to the Sohma's Spa. -_- That'd be amazing. Oh yeah! Sorry its short, but my handwriting on notebook paper makes everything look longer than it is...So sorry!**_


	2. Friendly Ties

_**Notes:**_**Once again, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and sorry if its short again... Like I said before, writing these out on paper first make them look longer than they are. Sorry.**

There were three loud knocks on the front door. "Naomi! Door!"

"Yes Mother!" the teen answered, turning off the water. She tore off the yellow gloves as she entered the living room. 'Where is that damn Sakura?' she thought, opening the door. "Hello, how may I..."

"Get out of my way! Mommy! I'm home!" Naomi cringed as she hit the small of her back on the door knob.

"Please, come in." Naomi said through her teeth. The three men from earlier entered, taking off their shoes. Sakura came in behind a tall woman. "Mother." Naomi said quietly, bowing.

"Hatori! Ayame! Shigure!" the woman said happily, ignoring her daughter. "Naomi, show them to the guest room."

"We d..."

"Now Naomi!" Hatori looked at Naomi, who clenched her fingers into fists. Without another word, she led them upstairs.

There was no door, just a bed, a dresser, and a ceiling light. "Please, make yourselves at home." Naomi said, walking to the dresser. On top of it sat a small glass bowl. "I only have one request. Don't feed, touch, or scare my fish." Ayame was suddenly at her side, looking at the tiny creature. His green eyes blinked.

"What an ugly creature." he said, turning around. "No problem. I won't do anything with your fish."

"Ayame have some respect. This isn't out home." Hatori said, walking over to the glass.

"Oh! I forgot my manners! I'm sorry Miss Naomi!" Ayame said, plopping down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." Naomi whispered, staring at the small, pink and red Betta.

"It's a rare coloring." Hatori stated, placing his suitcase on the floor. "Very unique."

"Where are all of your friends?" Shigure asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Don't have any." Naomi muttered, climbing up into the closet. Shigure looked disappointed, Ayame shocked. Hatori was waiting at the base of the closet. "I don't have..."

"Naomi! Where is dinner?" The girl jerked her head up, caramel eyes sparking once again. She dropped down out of the shelving, holding blankets.

"You'll have to excuse me. Mother is hungry."

The table, for once, was full. Every seat sat full, conversation exploding. "I really do need to thank you Hatori." the head of the house said. "As my children know, I will be leaving for a while. For you to come and watch my beautiful daughter, its something not easily repaid."

"We don't mind at all!" Shigure waved at the plump woman. "Our families have been friend for as long as my own mother can remember!"  
"Yes, Shigure's right. This is a nice change of pace!" Ayame said, bitting into some rabbit.

"That's wonderful." Hatori ate his vegetables. "I will leave after this meal than."


	3. Sickly Ties

_**Notes! Sorry! I was out camping with a friend and didn't have wiifi :'( But now I'm back and here's chapter 3!**_

'Its Sunday night already?' Naomi thought, setting her school books on the table. Laughter cae from the living room, as well as a slapping sound. 'There should be food ready for this week. The house is clean, Sakura got her homework done. The only thing left I smy work.' The girl sneezed, making her head hurt. Hatori looked over at her, medical thoughts coming to mind. Naomi was hidden behind a stack of text books.

"Ha'ri! Wanna play some cards?" Shigure asked, leaning into Hatori's space.

"No." the doctor answered, pushing his friend. Shigure shrugged, sitting down by Ayame again and dealing out the cards. Hatori looked back at Naomi, ignoring Sakura's cries for his attention. 'Surely she doesn't have that much school work. The public schools get out for summer vacation on Tuesday.'

Naomi sneezed again, distracting her from her Algebra II work. "Damn allergies!" she grummbled, wiping her nose. Her tan face hit the table, blocking out all light. The noise from the other room became quiet, and Naomi didn't like it. As she brought her head up, all of the textbooks came crashing down. They hit her neck and head, shocing her face down into the table. 'What was that?' she thought, feeling her nose start dripping.

Sakura grabbed the back of her elder sister's coat, jerking her backwards, onto her back. "Sakura!" Shigure yelled, running forward and grabbing the girl. Naomi's nose hurt, bled, and she didn't want to move.

"How dare you defy my house with such words!" Sakura howled, blue eyes wide, pale skin reflecting them. Ayame got in front of her, blocking Naomi from view. "Wait until Mommy hears what you said!" Hatori helped Naomi up silently, getting her upstairs.

The bed felt nice as Naomi layed down, closing her eyes. "What is the square root of pie squared?" Hatori asked the teen.

"Pie."

"Good." the man said, sitting her up. "Look at me." Naomi opened her eyes, staring into Hatori's one visble eye. "Does this ha..." his voice was cut off. A black and blue bruise covered her left eye. 'The books didn't hit her face.' The teen was quick to cover her eye, ealizing the make up was gone.

"I-I can explain!" Naomi stuttered, making the pressue on her head worse. Hatori pinned her chin between his fingers. He could fel the tension in her shaking. However, he knew very well this wasn't the first time Sakura had done this to Naomi. Naomi could feel the fear surfacing on her face. "I...I uh, fell down and hit my head on the desk is all!" The doctor knew that this was an awful lie, but also knew that he was stressing her out.

Removing his fingers from her chin, he moved briskly to his suitcase. Hatori grabbed guaze and a tiny flashlight. "Naomi, this might hurt." he said, stepping in front of her. "Just relax."

'Easier said than done.' the girl thought as Hatori leaned forward. Before she could react, he snapped her nose. "Holy mother of fuck!" she growled, sounding nazzely. A piece of guaze was pushed into her nose.

"I warned you." Hatori said, flashing the light into Naomi's eyes. Insitinctively, she squinted. "Follow my finger." Listening to the doctor, Naomi pushed her hair from her face. Hatori clicked the light off. "You don't hae a concussion, but you'll need to stay here tomorrow." Naomi lept up at his words.

"What? I'm too close to finishing the year with straight A's!" she said quickly. Ayame walked in.

"You will. I'll write you a docotrs note." Hatori said, catching her arm. "If you go to school in your condition, you're only going to make it worse."

Ayame twirled his silver hair, grinning. "Ha'ri you sound like a father!" he said while strolling in. The man exhaled, releasing Naomi's arm.

"Where is Shigure, and Sakura?" A twinkle found its way into Ayame's eyes. Naomi finished getting her hair up only to have the flamboyant man grab her shoulers from behind.

"You're aoiding my question!"

"You're not one to talk Ayame." Hatori grummbled, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. Naomi spun around, getting away from the long-haired man. "I'm going outside." Ayame and Naomi watched silently as he wandered past. They stayed silent, hearing Sakura's voice yell at Hatori.


End file.
